The goal of the Physiology Core is to provide multiple physiologic assessments of lung function in the evaluation of effects of transcription and growth factors on the developing mouse lung. SCOR investigators will precisely target, mutate and add genes to respiratory epithelial cells and mesenchymal cells of the developing mouse, Resulting changes in cellular development and morphology will be assessed by the Molecular Morphology core. The Physiology Core will correlate changes in lung function with alterations in lung morphology and gene expression in the injured and normal mouse lung. The extent to which lung remodeling mechanisms during and following oxygen-induced lung injury alter lung function will be assessed in transgenic mice produced in the SCOR projects. For each transgenic mouse line, the Physiology Core in concert with morphologic data generated in the Molecular Morphology Core will correlate appropriate physiological endpoints with structural changes in the lungs of the mice. The Physiology Core can measure static lung compliance, lung volumes, distribution of ventilation, gas diffusion and efficiency of gas exchange. The Core will also develop techniques to measure dynamic compliance and pulmonary resistances. These measurements will be made before and after provocative stimuli to uncover subtle changes in lung function. This information will lead to a better understanding of the mechanisms that play important roles in lung development, injury and repair and can be more broadly applied to other types of investigations of pulmonary function in the mouse.